Deflowered Blooms
by moonloonstar
Summary: Sex is the best business, wouldn't you agree? AkatsukiXSakura Sakura X?


**Authors Note: Hey guys(: I got bored and decide to practice my lemon writing. Tell me what you think, and also let me know if you have any ideas on certain characters and how I should dress them/ have them work(: Fanart for this story would be greatly apprecciated seeing as each character has really vivid dress(: Lotsohugs and cookies to all!**

**CHAPTER 1**

I walked into work and slipped on my uniform, just like any other day. Red bra-constructed out of a miriage of lace, silk, and mens dreams, black thong with red lace trim, and red-rose patterned, black stockings that were clipped precariously to my thong's straps. Just a normal day. You see, I work at Deflowered Blooms, host club, a stripper lounge, and brothel in one. The minute the government made sex a legal business, establishments like Tsunade's became all the rage. Lust pays well, has great hours, and a killer dental plan nowadays. Of course its also a competitive industry, not just anyone can market pleasure.

"Sakura-san, you have two customers waiting, they want the group deal for cheaper, so make sure you give them something to charge extra for, ok?" Called Tsunade. She provided us with costumes, rooms, anything her workers with tenor needed to be successful. But of course we have to be successful first.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama! Did they wish for my room or for me to borrow another acoloytes?" I asked. Each of her more successful acoloytes had a room dedicated to their skill set and vibe. They are filled with tools of the trade and a comfortable themed bed, as well as a furnished bathroom. Each room has a doorbell to alert acoloytes that their time is up, or that their guest has arrived. Mine is the 'Romantic Rose' room.

"They changed their minds again, give them to Ino at her room. She's entertaining someone right now, so ring her doorbell first." Said Tsunade, poking her head into the changing room. I nodded in response, slipped on some black lace covered pumps with red trim and a fluffy maid chocker in the same colors, before slipping out, greeting the customers, and walking to Ino's room.

Ino, a blonde airhead, had a thing for sex. She was gifted in the bedroom from the moment she lost her V-card, where as I learned everything from experience. She specialized in affairs of sweetness and pure uninhibitted pleasure. Her room was aptly named 'Midnight Delight' for all she needed tool-wise was candy- whipped cream, chocolate sauce, warm caramel, edible lotion, hard candy suckers, packs of fruit gum- anything sweet.

I walked up the elegant, ebony stairwell that led to the rooms, quickly finding her room. I rang her doorbell and stepped aside. Soon a man smelling of sugar walked out of the room, followed by an apron covered Ino. Looking at the man and woman waiting for her services, she licked her lips and motioned for them to follow her, before turning around, and entering the room. The couple made eye contact, obviously happy that the apron was all that she wore, before hurrying inside.

"Have a sweet evening!" I purred as the door shut, before walking down the hall. Hinata's bell was lit, meaning the time that had been paid for with her had been spent. I pushed the bell as a reminder before heading downstairs.

"Do I have any customers, Tsunade?" I asked.

"Only on the host floor I'm afraid. Once you've taken care of those and your reservation for later tonight, the lounge also needs a hand. Make sure Karin knows you're helping out, that way she'll chill out a bit more today."

"Ok Tsunade, I'll suit up for the Host Lounge and chat up some customers for you!"

Walking into the locker room again, I pulled out a black baby doll dress with red corset strings up the back, descending into a V just above my butt. Under the strings rested a smoky black tule, giving the illusion of less being shown. After slipping on the dress over my usual work outfit, I went over to the Host Lounge which is across from The Lounge. I walked inside, and within seconds had men waiting for me to take their time away in exchange for cash. I do so love my job.

"Mrs. Haruno, you have several requests for a room reservation for alter in the week to process, and Karin needs you at the lounge pronto!" called Shizune, scurrying in to the Host area, dressed and ready to take my place. I rose from my booth seat, slightly sore from sitting and entertaining for three hours straight. Those reservations sound absolutely delightful right now...

"Of course Shizune, enjoy the rest of your evening boys!" I turned my head back to give a flirty wave before all but sprinting to file the reservations. Most acoloytes get drop-ins, but as a specialist in romantics and fake love, I tend to get more reservations, and then I float around helping where I can between customers. Other acoloytes sign up for certain days to work and leave when the work flow slows down. I prefer to make extra cash around shop, that way I can generate more reservations and get in Tsunade's good graces.

Sashaying to the appointment podium, I caught more than one pair of eyes staring at my body. Not surprising, seeing what I'm wearing as well as what I look like. I'm about five feet tall, but I wear five inch heels at work to compensate and add appeal. I have pink, slightly curly hair that ends at my hips, which I sometimes wrap in a wig and make it super short. My large green eyes sparkle darkly at night, adding to my sex appeal. My hourglass figure coupled with a large- in fact larger than Ino's now- set of assets, I tended to attract a crowd of men during the day, and lots of eyes at night while working. I stepped behind the podium, before calling to the line of customers and groups.

"Hello! How may I help you today? Would you like a drop-in appointment, or to make a reservation? Or perhaps to ask a question about one of our acoloytes?" I looked at the short, nervous looking older man.

"Ah- yes, this would be my first time at a place like this, so could you show me how it works," He eyed me up and down, suddenly grinning,"and perhaps helping me choose someone for the night?"

"Of course sir. First of all, if you are new and not ready to do anything too scandilous," I smiled deviously,"you can head to the Host Club down that way. We have men and women who work the Host Club, ready to please you. If you want something more exciting, go down that way to the stripper area, we call it The Lounge here. Finally if you want to go wild, and you're new, you can fill out a survey to select your best match or have an acoloyte selected at random. You can make reservations for another night, but most customers do drop-ins, which means whoever's available is who you can choose from. Would you like to reserve an acoloyte, or have one selected for the night?"

"I'd love a survey, but first, why are the employees called acoloytes?" I thought about the question, deliberately biting my lip in a tempting way before answering with a small chuckle,

"We are helpers in a grand celebration of the flesh, sir." I responded while I traced my hand down his chin and onto his chest. I turned around and filed the reservations before walking toward my customer for the next hour, a regular named Lee.

"Ah, Sakura-san, I have awaited the chance to proclaim my love to you again lovely blossom! Shall we go proclaim our youthfulness to the world?" cheered Lee. He acted like an overly motivated idiot, had an ugly bowl cut, and was overly attached to green spandex turtlenecks but he was muscular, had a great endurance, and a lovely dark chocolate voice, so I enjoyed entertaining him at times.

"How about we enjoy each others youthfulness upstairs, ne Lee?" I purred, gently tugging on the collar of his turtleneck.

He immediately picked me up damsel style and rushed us to my room. Once we were inside, Lee laid me down on the bed. He caressed my cheek like a lover would, dragging his calloused fingertips down my sensitive skin. right before using his impressive muscles to tear his offensive sweater to pieces. I propped myself up on my elbows and reached for his waist, bringing him tumbling down on top of me. I nibbled his ear, and he massaged my neck with his talented lips as I pulled his black slacks off. While slipping out of I slipped out of my dress, he rubbed soft circles on my inner thighs.

He pulled me closer to him, causing our lips to crash together, singing to the sweet harmony of want. He licked my lip, asking for entrance and oh did I give it. I carefully unclipped my bra while we kissed before attending to the growing bulge in his boxers. I lowered them slowly, carefully trailing my hand down his length, causing him to shudder from his tongue to his toes. I pressed my lips to his passionately before releasing him and traveling down to his hard throbbing member. I took him into my mouth in one fell swoop, slowly swirling him around before releasing him.

" Sak-Sakura! Oh god!" He breathed out huskily as I stared taking his member into my mouth again, starting to bob my head just the way he liked it. I took his body in and out of my mouth at an increasingly faster pace, building up to his grand finale. Getting impatient, I took my hands and rubbed sweet circles on his thighs, like he did for me. Just as he seemed to reach ecstasy, he pulled off my panties and kissed me harshly, trembling as he came across my stomach. I kissed his neck and nuzzled him before positioning my hips above Lee Jr. I slid down onto his slick member, enjoying how he grew hard within me.

"Youthful indeed..." I muttered, beginning my slow pace, thrusting up and down onto his member.

He moaned, and tried to articulate his joy multiple times, but never succeeded in creating words. As we both started climbing into heaven, he pushed me onto the bed and took control. He thrusted hard, reaching deep inside me with every movement. I arched my back, and he took that opputrunity to rub his rough fingers against my nipples, teasing them harder and harder, and sending small pulses of pleasure down my spine. Finally, it all became too much and we came together, collapsing into a blanket wrapped mound of bliss. Lee always shows me a good time in the bedroom, and once again he didn't fail to provide. Sometimes I would wish that he'll go for round three, but he never does, though at times he pays for one in tips.

"Bye Lee. I'll see you later!" I said, extricating myself from him and the bed, before walking to the bathroom.

Lee could show himself out like he always does. In the bathroom, I took a quick thorough shower, and grabbed an extra outfit from the cabinet under the sink. This time I decided on a black lacy bando top, and lacy panties to match. I cleaned up the room, and left for The Lounge soon after.

"Sakura, you bitch, you have no idea how glad I am to see you! Can you work the bar? I need to get some floor time in tonight. That or I can forget about trying for my own room in the upper floors." whined Karin, untying her standard black shot cup belt and handing it to me. Karin had waist length, teased to the moon spiky hair, and pale skin to compliment it. In her shimmery, plastic-like purple bikini top and short shorts, she was a sight to see. Men loved her because she stayed submissive, but still took control of their pleasure when appropriate.

"Fine Karin, just don't leave me here too long, I haven't logged any pole time all month. I think I'm starting to get a bit flabby." I joked. I tied the apron and served customers while girls swung around the obsidian colored poles. Tsunade had the entire room painted black, with all black accessories, so that the only thing that glowed was the girls and the light up floor beneath them. Men definitely love the privacy in the room, thats for sure.

"I'll have a Screaming Orgasm, and your number miss." said a velvelty voice from across the counter. Sitting contently, the notoriously arrogant Sasuke Uchiha smirked lightly when I looked him in the eyes. Most of us workers hate him because as pretty as he is, Sasuke is abusive in every way. He is banned from using the upper floors services, after multiple incidents of injury and foul treatment. So every night he visits The Lounge, only to get drunk and cause a scene in front of our patrons. Tsunade has tried to get him completely banned, but his parents have considerable influence with the police, considering they run it.

"Money up front Uchiha, you know the rules. And I'm so sorry, but I'm out of numbers. How about some words then. No way in hell." I responded firmly. He sighed and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Hn. Annoying. This should cover my tab. Get me my drink bitch so I can be on my way." He said rudely, probably throwing an inner tantrum about not getting what he wants. God, he's such an idiot. Pouring myself a small glass of tequila, a gulped it down. Alcohol has very little affect on me, at least not after Tsunades rigorous employee training outings. Most of us girls are impervious to sedatives, and can take more alcohol than most people, so that we can't be taken advantage of.

"It's your body, so I want you to be able to choose when you're clocking in hours, and when you're creating love." Tsunade would always say, when I'd ask her as she held my hair back. The toilet bowl and I became pretty well acquainted after her employee seminars.

"Sakura! Give me the belt before the next song starts!" pestered Anko, interrupting my train of thought as she crossed her arms over her netting covered chest. She chose to wear a netting top and net underwear with small strategically placed black patches for every performance. When asked why she wore such overly revealing clothing for her performances compared to the other girls, she'd always tell us that her boyfriend loved the outfit. Sounds like an odd relationship, but then again, who am I to judge?

"Fine, fine here take the fucking belt." I stripped off the belt and threw it at her, loving the way she smirked at my attitude. Time to get my ass up on that pole. Not like I don't enjoy it.


End file.
